


Hiding

by SanadaSora



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, F/M, Love, Romance, korea - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanadaSora/pseuds/SanadaSora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't want to get any closer-- and he knew that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding

The ground was damp and wispy with the mist that had been spayed upon it.

My old, Mary Jane heels clunked against the cobble stone road. Every step, I dove deeper in my own thoughts. I was going to be in college in 3 weeks, and my life seemed to be falling into place; 18 year old girl, driver’s license ready, legal and ready to mingle, right? I chuckled at the stupid thought. Med school was going to consume me as a student and eliminate my chances at a normal social life. Partying and clubbing like others my age would be incredibly counterintuitive. I never really was the party type anyway. Quiet coffee shops and a good book, or maybe a peaceful walk in a nice garden with my camera.

I could already hear Donna, one of my long-time friends and classmates nagging me to ‘put myself out there’, whatever that means. She’s one of those people who can slap on some glasses and study like a maniac and actually ace the test, but in the same instant can loosen her hair and reveal a completely different, party animal like personality. With long honey/auburn hair and a face carefully doted and well places freckles, she can make any guy a little weak. 

As you can imagine, she’s always been the one to get the ‘guy’ in the equation; compared to me, at least. Her long, slender legs and social-butterfly-like attitude kind of outshines my introverted self. We were friends’ way before she bloomed though, near the beginning of high school. She was new and I was shy, so we ended up being stuck together. Despite her acne and braces, she was probably the best friend I ever had. I had probably poured out most of myself into her. We treasured each other and watch out for each other.

I sighed. Maybe I should broaden my horizons. I have always been the type to overthink things anyway (at least that’s what others tell me). I always had in the back of my mind something telling me that I wouldn’t be accepted. 

Thunder thighs and a crippling awkwardness have always kept me from approaching anyone.

“Hey!” I felt a hand land suddenly on my shoulder. I craned my neck to be nose to nose with a pale face. My body froze and it backed away. I caught my breath and shook off the freeze. 

He had rounded glasses, bangs that slightly touched his eyelashes and a deep dimple on his left cheek. 

“Finally I caught up to you! I was yelling your name for a while…!” He huffed. I seized him up; pale blue button up, dark slacks and dress shoes. They were all fitted too. I arched a brow, confused.

“Um… sorry do I know you?” I could feel my anxiety creep up my throat as the words came through. 

“You don’t remember me? From Bio? And Chem.? And all your other classes?” His eyes widened as he kept talking. Eyes shifting, I felt embarrassed for not knowing his face. I thought I was pretty good with names.

“Oh, sorry, I’ve never noticed you before… I mean, I never seemed to see you…” I could feel my hands clam and my cheeks heat up. Great.

“Its fine, I usually sit in the back anyway…” His hand landed on the back of his neck. I stared at my shoes, trying not to explode. I took deep breaths and calmed down. I glanced upward to meet his gaze, and we both simultaneously looked away, like two positive magnets.

“Hey…” I looked up to see him looking to the side, revealing his sharp jaw line. I blinked elsewhere.

“Yeah?” 

“I was wondering… if you were interested in grabbing something to eat or something…” He turned to face me. I blinked, not taking it in.

“Hm?” I said aloud. Then it clicked. Panic churning my gut, the thought of eating didn’t seem like a good idea. 

“Or maybe we could grab something to drink…” He pushed his hands into his pockets, and cocked his head to the side.

“Why?” I asked bluntly. I winced inwardly at my response. I cursed myself.  
He paused. I braced myself. “I don’t really know why. I guess I’m intrigued.”

I squinted my eyes. I scoured my brain for anything I could use as an excuse.

“Too late, you have to come now.” His grip tightened around my arm and slid down to my wrist.   
I found myself at a local outdoor bar. A man was grilling squid and shrimp on an open fire. There was a big tent and numerous people seated at tables around. Girls with their guy friends taking shot after shot and laughing loudly. I felt out of place.

“Oi, Parker! Where you been? That the girl you chased after?” a deep voice called out. The guy turned and gave him an annoyed look. I creased my brows.

“Don’t mind them, their stupid friends. Take a seat, I’ll get us something.” He ushered me to an empty table close to the exit. Dazed, and utterly speechless about what was conspiring, I sat quietly. As he went off, I found myself rigid and stiff. My nails dig into my palms, fists tight on my knees. I fixed my skirt and checked for anything on me. Then I began to analyze myself. Why did he want to eat with me? Does he want to get close to Donna? Most guys did that. I huffed another jagged sigh and looked around. I tried to distract myself with other things. 

It was a cool and enjoyable night. The low light of the street lights and the hum of cars soothed me. They said it wouldn’t rain, but I got caught in some drizzle. I knew my hair must have shrunken a bit, and maybe my eyebrows were smudged now too. I tucked my lower lip in my mouth and tried not to think negatively.

“Ta-dah!” I head the clang of metal on the glass table. I jolted at the sudden noise. There were 4 bottles of alcohol, and a big takeout of steaming seafood and kimchi. 

“Food and drink, for me lady.” He bowed and curtsied. I felt my lips spread. He glanced up.

“So she does smile after all.” He smirked. I stopped and cleared my throat. 

“How much did you pay?” I asked.

“Why?”

“Because I need to pay my fair share.” I dug into my purse and filed through my wallet. He waved me off.

“My treat.”

I gave him a look.

“Seriously. Don’t worry about it. I’m a man, right?” He smiled again. I chewed on my lip and reluctantly put my bag away. Remaining rigid, I sat quietly. He opened a   
bottle and poured some in a small glass. I nodded and accepted it, and drank looking away from him.

“How old are you?”

I nearly spit my drink. “Excuse me?”

“How old are you?” He asked again, casually.

“18…”

“Really? I thought were the same age. You can drink casually, I’m not like that.”

I nodded.

“I’m 19. August 28th. You?”

“April 19th…” 

“Oh, that’s the same birthday as Saitama!” He munched away at a squid tentacle.

“You watch One Punch Man?”

“Yeah! It’s awesome! Do you?”

“Y-yeah! Where are you at?”

“Episode 10.”

“You aren’t done? You need to finish it!” 

“No, I was planning on finishing it later on! Who’s your favorite character?”

“Saitama of course! You?”

“Same!”

We both shared a laugh. Before I knew what was actually happening, we went on and on. From anime to books, we surprisingly had a lot in common. He recommended me books and I did the same. He was really funny; which is different since I have a weird sense of humour. 

“Do I look like anyone you know?”

I looked up to see a huge black spot on his cheek and a piece of seaweed in his teeth. I nearly choked.

“You are awful!” I barely breathed.

“I have no idea what you are talking about. My mole is a work of art.” I giggled through his acting of a certain professor. My stomach hurt from all the stimulation. I reached for the last bottle, only for it to be light.

“Ah! We *hic* finished it all.” I covered my mouth. “It’s alright… we can just get some more. Ahjussi!”

“It’s late though. Why don’t we walk it off?” He checked his watch.

“Walk what *hic* off?” 

“That.” He pointed at me as he stood up. I got up too and stretched. I scratched my hair and began to walk. I didn’t really think about where I was going. Things were a little fuzzy and weird.

My heel caught a cobble stone, and I lost my balance. Bracing for impact, I didn’t feel the sting of the hard ground against my bare limbs. Unclenching my eyes, I was basically hovering off the ground.

“Didn’t you hear me yelling your name? You must de deaf.” He had his arm wrapped around my waist. Feeling self-conscious, I pushed off him. 

“I’m fine! I was fine…” I twirled on my heels and walked away. I was getting confused and frustrated. The blurry street signs didn’t help either.

“You’re going the wrong way.”   
I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to his being only a few inches away. I stumbled and landed on his chest. 

“I said…*hic* I don’t need help.” I tried to get away from him, but he held me there. My heart was pounding in my ears this time.

“Let’s go home, okay? You can trust me.”

I complied. He hooked his arm around mine, and we walked in step, slowly.  
I kept quiet, as he make a few remarks here and there. 

“Parker…”

“Yes?”

“That’s a nice name…”

He paused. “Yeah…”

“Why did you…want to talk to me? Weren’t you after Donna after all?”

“Huh? Why would you think that?”

“Well, she’s pretty, slim, and bubbly…”

He didn’t say anything.

“I wish I was more like her—“

We stopped abruptly. 

“What *hic* is it?” 

He unhooked his arm from mine and pulled me off to the side of a building. He stared into my eyes with a piercing gaze. I backed away, only to meet a wall. He shot an arm to block me from going anywhere.

“What gives you the right to say that?”

“What are you—“

“I’m your oppa, so I get to speak. Don’t interrupt.” He looked stern and serious.

I gulped.

“I was only looking at you the whole time. Doesn’t that mean anything to you?”

“But—“

He leaned in and his lips landed ever so softly on mine. My eyes widened as his other hand came to cup my face. I was brought to my tippy-toes, even in my 4 inch heels. A sea of butterflies flew in my stomach, and I swear my heart stopped for the few seconds we were there. He closed the space between us, and I gave in, melting more and more. We parted for a breath, foreheads connected. I chewed on my lip again.

“So…what do you think now?”

I stammered again. He chuckled, and more butterflies roared. 

I leaned in again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I wrote this... maybe ill do more?  
> Kudos for more


End file.
